Vampire Shielding aka Edward vs Privacy
by Beyl
Summary: After watching X-men with Emmett, Harry gets a great idea. Too bad Edward doesn't think so. Implied slash Harry/Edward. More warnings inside. Sequel to Vampire Proofing and Vampire Training. Harry Potter/Twilight xover


**Title: Vampire Shielding: Edward vs. Privacy **

**Author: AbNaGbEyL **

**Warning: Implied Slash (non-graphic/explicit) **

**Rating: K+ **

**Pairings: Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Harry **

**Summary: Harry watches X-Men and gets an idea of how to shield his mind from Edward. **

**Disclaimer: This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Stephanie Meyer (Twilight) or J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter) or any other copyright holder...including everyone who has a piece of the X-Men.**

A.N: This is a story based off of Loopy Looney Charny's 'Vampire Proofing'

(Story URL: 5434279) I saw it and couldn't help but build off of it. You should definitely go and read!...Though This can be read alone. Also, it can be seen as the sequel to: 'Vampire Proofing: Emmett vs. Teddy Bear' and 'Vampire Training: Jasper vs. Humans'

This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. There is a pre-established relationship in between Harry and Edward.

**Vampire Shielding: Edward vs. Privacy **

Harry yawned as he walked downstairs where he heard the unmistakable sounds of the television in the living room. Since his vampire family didn't sleep they often had to find other ways to occupy themselves and more often than not Emmett could be found watching a movie or playing video games.

"Little Human! You're finally awake." Emmett boomed happily, ruffling his already sleep tousled hair.

"Hey Em. Where is everyone?"

"Hm? Oh, lover boy and the rest have gone hunting. I went two days ago so I opted to stay behind. I finally found a copy of the third X-men movie! I er...might have accidentally broke the last one...over Jasper's head." the massive vampire said sheepishly.

Harry laughed lightly but fixed his eyes on the screen. "Is it good?"

Emmett gave him an incredulous look. "Is it GOOD? It's the BEST MOVIE/CARTOON/COMIC EVER! You've never _heard _of it!?"

Harry flushed slightly, shaking his head. Emmett blinked, then grinned. "Well then! Lets start at the beginning then!" he cheered, pulling out a dvd from a seemingly random pile of discs.

"The old cartoon first! Then we can move onto the newer stuff before the movies! Trust me...it's worth it!"

Harry looked at his sort-of-brother-in-law with a slight grin. He really didn't have anything better to do so..."Ok."

Emmett whooped happily and settled down beside him to watch. By the time they finished, Harry was starting to smell a little rank and his eyes were wide and slightly bloodshot.

"Wow." He whispered. Emmett looked at him seriously.

"I know."

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yup?"

"I have an idea."

**XxX**

Edward was beginning to realize that his lover would never cease to surprise him. He gave a tired sigh as he took in the sight of his would-be husband's latest project.

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"Have you been watching X-men?"

"...maaaaybe."

"Jasper is wearing Magneto's helmet and Emmett is doing a very convincing impression of the Juggernaut."

"Ok, so maybe I have. Do they work?" Harry asked excitedly, eyes shinning with hope and mischief.

"What?" he was taken aback. "Does what work?"

"The helmets!" Harry cried in exasperation. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, though his eyes were wide and had a slightly crazed look.

"Can you read them?"

Edward looked to his two brothers and considered the question carefully...he focused on them and...

"Shit!" he gasped. "They _work_!"

Harry beamed happily, then promptly collapsed from exhaustion, snoring before he hit the ground. Edward scooped him up easily and looked to his family.

"They do?" Emmett inquired, grinning.

Edward smirked. "Yes. They both succeed...in making you look like complete idiots."

Emmett and Jasper pouted and removed the stupid looking devices from their heads.

Edward quickly settled Harry into bed and ran back downstairs to slap the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't you EVER let Harry stay up that long again. You know he gets ideas! Remember what happened _last_ time?"

Emmett pouted, but nodded and Jasper gave a slight wince.

"Why don't you both go hunting or something so Harry will be able to rest? There is a new bear den on the edge of the border." he suggested. The two vampires shared a competitive look and raced out without another word.

Once he was sure they were out of range, Edward snatched up the two helmets and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could. It wasn't long before he found a nice, large, body of water. He glared at the offending items and tossed them out as far as he could throw them.

"No need to tell them that they really do work, Emmett would never let me live it down." he whispered to himself.

XxX

This story is yet another product of 'BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath's imagination! She gave me the idea and I gave you the story! Be sure to go and thank her if you liked it!


End file.
